User blog:Tyran Rex/Food Fight Episode 1- Have an Ice Day
This is the first episode of Food Fight. Script We see a pie on an island. (Pie) Hello, Ty? Yes, the contestants are coming now. Bye. The pie put down the phone and smiled at the screen. (Pie) Hello viewers! My name is Pie Pastrison! 14 different foods will stay at this island for a few months to compete for the grand prize- a fridge full of gold! Here they come now! A boat arrived at the island and a lollipop came out and smiled. (Pie) Our first contestant is Lollipop! (Lollipop) It's so nice to be here! I just know I'm going to have a good time! (Pie) Ya whatever just stand over there. A red soda can came out of the boat grinning madly. (Pie) Hi Soda! (Soda) OMGITSSONICETOBEHEREISTHISISLANDILIKEISLANDIFDHFDFGBFRGBFBFHRBFRHGBRFYRBRHFHEFH (Pie) Uh... what? Soda ran to Lollipop and started jumping like an idiot. The boat left as another one came. A blob of fudge hopped out of it. (Fudge) Ah screw this where is the food you promised us? (Pie) One: This contest is for a fridge full of gold. And two: you have to win it first. (Fudge) Ughhhh! I'm too hungry for this! Fudge bounced towards Lollipop and Soda. A piece of bread came out. (Pie) Wheaty! (Wheaty) Hello. did you know that 1+1 is 2? Pie rolled his eyes. (Fudge) No sheet, sherlock. Another boat arrived and a cookie ran out screaming. (Cookie) SOMEONE HELP ME A piece of Bowtie pasta ran out after her. (Bowtie) C'mon, just one bite! (Cookie) NOOOOOOOOOOOO (Pie) Cookie and Bowtie! Bowtie jumped onto Pie's head and tried to bite him. ANOTHER boat arrived at the island and a carrot walked out. He put on some goggles and then some green gas came out of the boat. A bowl with 3 scoops of ice cream walked out with all the scoops coughing. (Mint) I WILL END YOU CARROT (Pie) Cream and Carrot! 3 more boats arrived. A slice of pizza and a hotdog came out of one. (Pizza) Ugh, if this is where we're staying then I'm out. The boat left. (Pizza) Grrr... (Hotdog) Hey everyone! A waffle and a pancake walked out of the boat. (Pancake) Hello everyone! I'm Pancake and this is Waffle! (Waffle) ... The last boat left as a gummy bear and a stick of celery jumped out. (Celery) Whatever we're eating here, it better not be vegetables or else... (Pie) Or else what? (Celery) I WILL KILL YOU (Pie) ._. (Gummy) This place sucks... (Pie) Alright, everyone stand over there. All the contestants stood in a spot. Pie got out a rocket launcher and shot crayons at everyone. (Pie) Alright, if you got a blue crayon stand to the left. If you got a red one, then stand to the left. Pancake, Waffle, Bowtie, Pizza, Carrot, Soda and Wheaty got blue crayons. Hotdog, Gummy, Fudge, Cream, Cookie, Celery and Lollipop got red crayons. (Pie) Alright, these are your new teams! The people with red crayons, your team name is the Crimson Cupcakes! And the other team is named the Blue Berries! Okay, time for the first challenge! (Soda) YEAH! (Pie) After the break. (Soda) NOOOO! COMMERCIAL (Muffin) Buy a, uh, box... because you can, like, sit in it, or put stuff in it or, like, throw it around and stuff. So buy one now! END (Pie) This challenge is a sledding challenge! Three people from each team will sled down this slope using ice blocks! Whichever team has the most people cross wins! Pie went to a machine and pulled a lever. It showed the faces of 6 of the contestants. (Pie) The sledders for the Crimson Cupcakes are... Cream, Lollipop and Fudge! And the sledders for the Blue Berries are... Soda, Bowtie and Carrot! (Soda) Wait wha- SODA VS CREAM Soda and Cream got onto their blocks. (Pie) GO! Soda and Cream started to go down. Soda dodged most of the trees and went up a ramp. He flew through the air in epic slow-motion before landing. Meanwhile, Cream was still having trouble. He was heading towards a tree. (Vanilla) LEFT! (Strawberry) RIGHT! (Mint) UP YOU FOOLS! Soda crossed the finish line! (Pie) And Blue Berries get a point! (Soda) YESBRUIWONIAMSOFLIPPINGAWESOME FUDGE VS CARROT (Pie) GO! Carrot put some snow cones at the back of his block. It suddenly became super fast and he headed towards the finish line. (Carrot, happily) I'm winning! He hit a tree and flew through the air backwards (Carrot, sadly) DOES NOT COMPUUUUUUUUUTE! Fudge fell off of his sled. He grabbed it, and his weight made him cross the finish line. (Pie) And the Crimson Cupcakes win a point! BOWTIE AND LOLLIPOP (Pie) This is the tiebreaker, which means who ever crosses first wins invincibility for their team! So, no pressure. GO! Bowtie and Lollipop were tying at the moment. A few minutes later, they were nearing the finish line. (Bowtie) Oh no, she's winning! Bowtie jumped onto Lollipop's block. (Lollipop) Aaah! Get off! Bowtie tried to bite her head, but she missed. She got out a chair and hit Lollipop. She fell off as Bowtie crossed the finish line. (Bowtie) I WON! (Pie) Actually, no. You crossed the finish line on Lollipop's block, which means... the Crimson Cupcakes win! Which means Blue Berries have to kick someone out! He turned to the screen. (Pie) Vote for who you want to leave in the comments! Remember, you can ONLY vote for Bowtie, Wheaty, Soda, Pizza, Pancake, Waffle or Carrot! KICK THE HABIT (Pie) Blue Berries, you lost today's challenge. Now if I call your name, you get a ball! Today we got 6 votes. Alright. Pizza, Soda, no one voted for you, so you get balls! He threw balls at them. (Pie) Pancake, you didn't get a vote either. He threw a ball at her. (Pie) Wheaty, you only got one vote. You too, Waffle. He threw them balls. (Pie) Bowtie, Carrot, one of you is leaving today. Bowtie, you only got one vote. (Bowtie) Yes! She took her ball. (Carrot) Wait, what? (Pie) Carrot, you got three votes, so you are ELIMINATED. Pie pulled a lever and a giant boot kicked him into the air. (Carrot, flying) FUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Pie) And that concludes the first episode. See ya next time on FOOD FIGHT! THE END Places 14th- Carrot (Blue Berries) Category:Blog posts